


Match Me Step For Step

by kurokonekokilled



Series: Terrible Teaching Etiquette [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: College AU, M/M, Teacher Aizen, just two manipulative brats playing with each other, student Gin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokonekokilled/pseuds/kurokonekokilled
Summary: College AU. Gin and Aizen-sensei have been testing each other for the majority of this semester, playing their games and watching the other's reactions. Gin is ready to step it up a notch.





	Match Me Step For Step

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is kinda weird, cause they're both kinda weird, but it feels right.

Aizen-sensei leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes for a moment. It was a beautiful day out, and he'd slid his window open to fully appreciate it, the bird songs drifting in on the crisp autumn air.

He'd finally finished grading the latest essays he'd set, most of them barely passable. There was, as always, one shining work of near perfection, only a single mistake that even he had nearly missed.

Ichimaru Gin had been an almost flawless student from the very beginning. He was attentive, intelligent, quick witted, and it certainly didn't hurt that the boy almost worshipped him.

He said almost, because little Hinamori _did_ worship him, and while she was fun to manipulate and tease, she was nothing like Gin was. Gin was… an enigma. He trailed after Aizen like a lost puppy, but met him nose to nose at every subtle manipulation, every little test. The boy had made it _very_ clear that he was well aware of Aizen’s methods, and caught him every single time.

It would have been annoying, but Gin was… well, he was Gin. He was fully aware of every manipulation, and yet he played along more than willingly, treating it as a game, just as Aizen-sensei did. It was invigorating.

And of course, his dearest student just so happened to be sprawled out in the desk closest to him, watching him through lowered eyelids, grin permanently on his face. This wasn't exactly normal for the boy, but he wasn't going to discourage the behavior. Especially when he could see Gin calculating the probability of getting away with something.

“Gin,” he murmured softly.

He didn't have to speak loudly, probably didn't even have to speak. Gin was watching, always watching. He'd know when he was called for.

“Aizen-sensei,” he returned smoothly.

“What's on your mind?” he asked with a calm smile.

He loved this. He loved this casual back and forth, the game of cat and mouse they'd been playing since they first met.

“You,” Gin said simply.

Aizen-sensei’s brows rose, his smile freezing in place. This was most certainly not in his calculations for Gin’s behavior.

“Are you going to specify, or am I to guess what you might mean by that?” he asked.

He watched Gin with calm, cool eyes, and a soft smile as the boy stood, stretching his long, lanky limbs, before making his way over and behind his teacher's desk. The boy placed his hands on the mostly empty surface and propped himself up, settling comfortably.

“I'm imagining crawling under your desk and swallowing your cock down my throat during your next period.”

Of course Gin would know that his next period was an exam hall, where it would be more than reasonable for him to stay firmly behind his desk for the entirety of the class.

“I see,” he said coldly, voice hardening in forced disapproval.

Gin laughed at him, trailing a long, spidery finger down the side of his face.

“Don't tell me you didn't see this coming,” he teased. “You always figure everything out ten steps ahead.”

Of course, he _had_ seen this coming, but then Gin had changed his course, had worked his way into being more of an assistant. So he'd brushed the possibility aside, although he did allow himself a few moments of weakness. A hand on the boy’s slender thigh that stayed just a second too long, leaning over him, far too close, with no real need to.

The chill left his face as he looked at Gin in pure amusement, his eyes drifting over the boy’s body where it was perched on his desk.

“Don't act stupid, it's not becoming of you,” he scolded the boy. “You know perfectly well who put the idea in your pretty head in the first place.”

Gin’s grin widened.

“That I do, Aizen-sensei.” His tongue flitted out to wet his lips, his eyes opening ever so slightly, a sliver of blue visible beneath silvery lashes. “Are you planning on doing anything about that?”

Aizen tilted his head to the side, grin stretching into a smirk, allowing his eyes to trail over the boy once again. He chuckled softly at the shiver that went through that slender body.

“I don't know, Gin, am I?” he challenged.

Gin actually smiled at that, leaning forward until he was nose to nose with his teacher, warm breath puffing out over his lips as Aizen-sensei smirked at him.

“I think you are,” he whispered.

Aizen-sensei licked his lips slowly, enjoying the way Gin’s eyes tracked the movement from under his lashes.

“Then I suppose I am,” he crooned.

He leaned back in his chair, just barely scooting it out from under his desk. It was all the invitation Gin was going to get.

The boy crawled under his desk just as the first student crossed the threshold of his classroom, greeting Aizen-sensei with a smile.

Gin’s hands were just barely warm on his thighs as the boy waited for his class to settle down. He reached down to play his thumb over Gin’s lips, smiling softly when the boy licked slowly over the pad, offering just a hint of teeth.

He truly was an  _excellent_ student.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what other pairings you'd like me to do in this series!


End file.
